Admit It, You Need Me
by scriiibble
Summary: Taking a run through the park is innocent enough- until someone's murdered. When Sams accused and her lifes thrown upside down will she admit that she needs someone? And will Tom pull through for her?


Chapter One

Sam Nicholls jogged down the road, listening to the rhythmic beat of her feet pounding against the pavement as she ran. This was what she did most days after her shift at work and it had turned into somewhat of a routine. She always took the same route; she ran past the row of houses on the block she lived on, past the takeaway shop she ordered food from most evenings and then she headed down towards the corner shop. From there she'd jog on towards the park and then loop her way back to her flat.

Although Sam wouldn't admit this to anyone she ran to clear her head. Being a doctor at Holby City was a lot different than that of the role she played in the army as a medic. In the army the policy was less about keeping the patient happy with politeness and more about saving a life. None of the men whom had had their limbs blown off minded if she didn't have a proper bedside manner and the people impaled with pieces of metal or with gaping bullet wounds throughout their bodies were not constantly writing out complaint forms or moaning about the amount of time it took them to be seen by a medic. They all understood the concept of 'life and death situations coming first'.

Coming to Holby City, for Sam, was like learning to run but then deciding to go back to the crawling stages.

Sam's body protested painfully as she ran. Her limbs felt numb, her eyes drooped and with each step her head pounded twice as hard. The exhaustion she'd felt when she'd began to run was irrelevant; it was almost 3am but she was sure she wouldn't be able to sleep.

Sam thought she was an idiot. Getting drunk with the paediatrics doctor who she liked was a sure fire way to make herself feel great, and kissing him was even better. She'd liked him for a while, but she was unsure of how to tell him that she wanted more than the casual flirtatious friendship they had going on. Instead she kissed him, and then they shared a taxi home. He kissed her again and before she knew it she was at his flat. In his bed. She'd left whilst he was sleeping and decided to go for a run. To clear her head.

One might say she was messed up.

Lost in thought, Sam failed to notice a young man running out from behind one of the trees in the park. Before she'd had a chance to mumble an apology for bumping into him and then continue on her way home she saw a flash of metallic silver flashing in the moonlight. The man, whose face was covered with a mask, and a hoodie shielding his identity further, turned to face her, protruding the knife. "Back off!" His voice came out a low growl.

"Whoa," Sam held up her hands, backing up a little. "Careful where you point that thing." She eyed up the knife and her heart flipped a little as she noticed the think sheen of blood that coated the weapon.

"Shut up, girl!" The man seemed to be sweating a little. He was clad in thick winter gloves- a given to keep finger marks off the knife, she supposed- and he kept eyeing the area just behind the trees.

Sam swallowed, glancing quickly off to his left, following his gaze. "You don't want to do anything you're going to regret." She began, eyes trained back on him, attempting to sooth him. It was just bad damn luck that she was not a people's person. "Just put the knife away and let's talk about this."

The man didn't seem to be in a talking mood. Maybe he wasn't a people's person either, or maybe it was just the fact he'd been caught with a blood stained knife. "I said shut up!" his voice broke and went up a pitch higher than before. He rubbed his hand over his face, thinking. When his eyes again returned over to the tree's Sam looked properly- and saw a body around ten metres into the woods. Shock momentarily took over and her eyes met with the mans before she took off running- towards the trees.

Sam was a small woman, and could easily manipulate the undergrowth out of her way. To her advantage, the man was bulky and much larger. As she tore off he attempted to grab her, his strength obviously his bulky muscle, and then followed, finding it much harder to run through the trees and plants.

Sam's doctor instincts kicked in as she saw that the person was still alive, and she rushed forwards, not caring about the thorns and brambles that tore at her bare skin. She flung herself beside the girl, who was at first guess, around sixteen years old, and assessed the situation quickly. The attacker was still quite a way behind and she used that to her advantage as she located a stab wound in the girls' lower abdomen. She gritted her teeth and yanked her jacket off and pressed the wad against the wound in the hopes of stopping the blood flow. With one hand still putting pressure on the wound she used her other hand to pull out her phone and call the paramedics. Quickly relaying the name of the park they were in and their location she attempted to start explaining the situation when the man spoke, his voice full of controlled anger,

"Put. The phone. Away."

Sam, having no other choice, did as she was told, gritting her teeth to stop herself from saying something stupid. The man glanced around them and she silently prayed for there to be someone out walking and for them to see this maniac, but at this late hour the park was deserted. _Damn._

"Please." she turned to face him, pleading with her eyes, still putting pressure on the girl. "Just let me treat her. If she doesn't get medical help now she'll die."

The man seemed to consider this and she turned to focus all of her attention on the kid. She fumbled in the dark for a pulse and cursed aloud when she couldn't find one. The bleeding had slowed slightly now, so Sam moved her attention to her patients' heart. She started compressions on the chest and let out a little yelp when the man pulled her up.

She pushed him away roughly. "She'll die!" She yelled and he pulled of the mask that obscured his face. He was just a boy she noted, with a shock of dark hair and a splattering of freckles across the bridge of his nose. Sam was eying the size of him against her; he was at least 6ft and a lot taller than her. His breath was coming fast and she recognised the fact that he was scared. _Scared. _

She glanced down at the girl and started to bend down again to help her when the boy grabbed her arm again and threw her down, away from the dying girl. Sam landed awkwardly on a rock and groaned in pain as it scraped her skin. "I don't want no cops." he hissed, bending down to her level, his hot breath on her face.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before stabbing a girl." Sam replied bitingly before pulling him down as well and flipping him over so she was straddling him. She twisted the knife hand above his head and tried to pry it from his grasp but in doing so she had to let go off the other arm. He planted a well placed elbow in her ribs and whilst she reacted to that he flipped her over.

"You should have just kept walking, bitch." he whispered into her ear.

She caught his arm as he attempted to drive the knife into her chest and they both heard the ambulance sirens. He swore again and sat up slightly, still pushing the knife nearer to her. Just when Sam didn't think she could hold him off anymore the knife slipped and went into his leg. He howled in pain and she pushed him off her and flung herself at the girl once more as the paramedics came rushing over.

A/N: I'm really sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. Somehow my Microsoft word went wrong and doesn't work so I have to use WordPad instead- which doesn't have spell check. And that makes me really sad because spellcheck just so happens to be my best friend due to my lack of skill at spelling.

Urgh.

Anyway please review to tell me what you think, and I'll update soon!


End file.
